


Classic

by Time2dancecpj



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: But here ya go, M/M, Shitty Writing, Tree Bros, convan, enjoy?, sorry - Freeform, the idea was better than the writing that came out of it, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 13:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time2dancecpj/pseuds/Time2dancecpj
Summary: After a few minutes of trying to figure out why Connor didn’t answer, Evan felt his eyelids struggle to stay open. He gave in to his need of rest and promptly fell asleep.Evan was asleep for exactly 17 minutes.“Hey! Where’s the drums?”





	Classic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You wanted a shitty Tree Bros one-shot? No? Well, here it is anyway.

After putting away his homework, Evan walked over to his bedroom window and opened it a crack. The comforting sounds of the night along with the cool breeze helped him relax as he got ready to sleep. Evan went to his bed and cringed as he slipped underneath his cold bedsheets. He took a few moments to get comfortable before pulling out his phone and sending Connor a goodnight text.

_Evan: Goodnight, Con! Ily <3_

The boy smiled in bed as he waited for his boyfriends instantaneous reply.

And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Evan sighed when no response arrived. He plugged his phone in next to bed and laid down. Evan closed his eyes and thought of what Connor could be doing that wouldn’t let him respond right away like he always did. Maybe he went to the bathroom. Or maybe he was talking with Zoe. Evan wished he wasn’t talking to Larry cause that never ended well. After a few minutes of trying to figure out why Connor didn’t answer, Evan felt his eyelids struggle to stay open. He gave in to his need of rest and promptly fell asleep.

Evan was asleep for exactly 17 minutes.

_“Hey! Where’s the drums?”_

Evan jumped out of bed, yelping as his face collided with the ground. The sound of loud banging outside his window had awoken him from his peaceful slumber. Groaning in pain, Evan made his way over to his window. Taking in the sight of his front lawn, Evan would’ve thought he was dreaming if it weren't for his throbbing nose. 

Outside his bedroom window was none other than his boyfriend. He was currently pounding away at the drum set Larry forces him to keep in the garage. Why was Connor playing ‘Classic’ on the drums in Evan’s front lawn at 1:32 in the morning? Well, Evan would also like the answer to that.

“Connor!” Evan yelled, trying to gain the boys attention. Unfortunately, the drums were quite loud so Connor couldn’t hear him. Evan opened his window all the way in order to lean out. “Con,” he tried again, but to no avail. Evan instead grabbed the closet object to him, a stick of deodorant, and chucked it out the window, hitting his boyfriend square in the forehead.

“Ow!” Connor stopped playing to rub his, soon to be bruised, head. “What the actual fuck, Evan?”

“Sorry!” Evan squeaked. “I didn’t mean to hit you in the head!”

The drummer rolled his eyes, but smiled none the less. “Did you like it, at least? The drums, I mean.”

Evan nodded. “Yes, yeah, it was great, but why?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

“Not really, no.”

Connor sighed and stepped away from the drum set, walking closer to Evan’s window so they wouldn’t have to yell so loud. “Fucking Zoe and her bullshit ideas,” he mumbled before locking eyes with the blond boy. “Y’know how in those shitty romantic movies the guy woo’s the girl by playing guitar outside her window? Yeah, I’m doing that, but with drums cause I can’t play guitar,” Connor explained. 

Evan smiled brightly. “Give me a minute,” he said and slammed his window shut. Evan sprinted down the stairs, out his front doors, and into Connor’s arms.

Connor smiled and hugged him back. “I’ll take this as you liked the idea?”

The smaller boy nodded. “I loved it,” he said and pulled Connor down into a quick kiss. “Can you play more?”

Connor nodded and led Evan to his drum set. He took off his sweatshirt and laid it on the ground for Evan to sit on so he wouldn’t have to sit in the cold grass. Connor grabbed his drumsticks. “Hey! Where’s the drums?” Connor yelled once again before drumming the song. Evan spent the rest of the early morning listening to his boyfriend play song after song for him.

Sure, some of the neighbors may have been annoyed. And yeah, Connor accidentally threw one of his drumsticks into Evan’s flower garden and it took them a half hour to find it. And yes, Jared drove over and requested Connor to play ‘All Star’ after he saw the picture Evan posted on his story of Connor and his drums. And absolutely Connor threatened to bash his snare over Jared’s head if he didn’t leave right that minute. But it was a wonderfully romantic morning that neither teen would ever forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I post to Tumblr first!
> 
> @i-also-miss-our-talks


End file.
